A Gundam SEED Nutcracker
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Done A Christmas story where Lacus falls asleep and finds herself living through the Nutcracker story, she finds her friends are portraying the characters in the story. If Kira is the Nutcracker then who has everyone else become? Is Lacus having a dream
1. Chapter 1 The Story begins

A/N: well it's the holidays again and this time it is time for me to make a Christmas story fic again. You see every year around this time I always make a short Christmas fic in light of the holidays. Its like a tradition for me. So this year I will be doing A Gundam SEED based on the Nutcracker with your favorite characters. (Sephiroth12285 Grins with an evil smile) I intend to do as much humor as I can in this fic. If I mess up in that department ok I'll try to fix it. I do welcome suggestions. I won't say who is playing as whom, but I will reveal who is who in the play as the story progresses. This fic will be only three chapters long. Enjoy the fic and Happy Holidays.

Chapter 1

The Story begins

It was Christmas Eve and Lacus, Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli were all at Father Mariko's orphanage to help prepare the place for Christmas tomorrow by making sure the tree was set up and they had more than enough food for the feast, and the children presents were all set under the tree, and lastly their stockings were all filed with candy and other treats. Once they were done and it was time for the children to go to bed. Father Mariko sat down in a chair and was about to read the children a story titled the Nutcracker.

The blind man was going to read it to the children as a bed time story. Lacus, Kira, Athrun and Cagalli were sitting down on chairs near by listing to the story. While Father Mariko was reading the story Lacus drank another cup filled with Egg Nog. After she was finished she slowly began drifting away as her eyes grew heavy. Minutes later she fell asleep. As Father Mariko continued to read the story Lacus began dreaming that she was part of the story.

The first page of the story repeated in her mind saying "Long ago there was a girl who lived in a far away place. She had a family with some siblings. The family was very happy together and always enjoyed Christmas. However on one Christmas day the little girl received a present from the family's godfather Hibiki. It was a beautiful Nutcracker. The little girl loved her gift very much, during dinner her godfather told her a story about the Nutcracker."

Suddenly Lacus began dreaming about a wonderful looking palace sitting in a far away place with a peaceful looking village sitting around it. With the halls of the Palace sat a Queen and a King. Both of them looked strangely familiar to Lacus, and the Princess looked very familiar as well.

Lacus could hear Mariko's words as he said "In a far away land there lived a King and a Queen. The two were kind and just rulers who had a wonderful daughter with absolute flawless beauty. However despite how wonderful and peaceful their kingdom was they had one problem that couldn't be solved. The Palace had a Rat problem. Rats infested the Palace consuming every bit of food that found. The servants in the palace were unable to catch the rats, so they called upon an inventor and his son to help them."

"Presenting to his majesty King Mwu, Queen Murrue and the lovely Princess Fllay. Is Mr. Hibiki and his son Kira." A servant announced as Kira and his father approached the King and the Queen.

"Mr. Hibiki are you confident that you that you can eliminate our rat problem?" Murrue asked the inventor.

"I am confident your highness that I can remove all of the rats from your palace. It will take some time, but I am sure we will be successful." Mr. Hibiki said as he bowed before the Queen.

"Well in that case please begin at once!" the King said with a gracious smile.

"I hope you get rid of those rats so soon because they keep eating all of the sweets in the castle. I had to hide my favorite cup cakes because of those rats." Fllay said with a smug expression on her face.

"You mean cupcakes with a strawberry on top?" Kira asked as he was looking off to the side.

"Why yes. How did you know?" Fllay asked with a surprised expression.

"Well call it a lucky guess." Kira said as he pointed to a group of rats running by the wall. Each one was carrying one of Fllay's cupcakes on its back. There was about seven rats' altogether.

Fllay quickly jumped out of her chair and ran towards the rats while grabbing one of the guard's swords on the way as she screamed "Give me those cupcakes back you fifty rats!" She started swinging the sword wildly at the rats as those pesky creatures ran for their lives towards a hole in the wall. Six of the seven rats escaped into the hole, but one rat was corned by Fllay as the red haired girl raised her sword up ready to cut the rat into. The rat was trembling before the angry princess, but suddenly without any warning a frying pan was dropped on top of Fllay's head knocking her unconscious.

Everyone looked up to see it was a group of rats that had dropped the large metal pan on the woman's head. The rats were laughing as the last rat carrying the cupcake went into the hole, but before going in the rat turned its head and stuck out its tongue at the unconscious girl. The rat went into the hole and disappeared with the cupcake.

"Pool girl." Mr. Hibiki said with a sad expression.

Lacus continued to watch the events unfold as she heard Father Mariko's voice again saying "As the weeks passed the inventor and his son worked hard to remove the rats from the palace using clever traps to get rid of them. Finally only six rats were left. Among these rats were the Rat Queen, the Rat King and their servants. The Queen was furious that all of her servants were almost gone. But the evil Queen had a terrible plan to get revenge." Lacus watched as the scene focused on the five rats. The Rat Queen and King looked familiar, but Lacus only saw one servant standing with them.

The Rat Queen wore a golden crown and had a red robe wrapped around her as she held up her scepter and shouted "Crot, Orga, and Shani get over here now!"

At that moment three rats crawled out from a large bag of sugar sitting in the corner of the basement. The three rats climbed out covered in sugar as one of the rats spoke by saying "But we need more sugar!"

"Come here now!" the Queen demanded fiercely.

"Yes Queen." Crot said as he and his friends climbed out of the sugar bag, but the three rats were so hyped up on sugar they practically ran to the queen. Even after they reached her they started running circles because they were on a sugar rush.

"Stop that!" the Queen shouted as all three rats stopped running around.

"Your majesty what are we going to do about the inventor. He has captured all of our fellow rats but us." A rat called Azrael complained.

"Rest assure. We will get back at them wont we Queen Natarle." The Rat king said with a smile as he adjusted the white mask he wore on his face.

"Of course Raww we will. Just leave it to me, so you three sugar freaks can finish eating your sugar!" the Queen said as she looked at her servants with a glare.

"Yay!" the three rats cheered as they ran back to the bag of sugar and resumed eating its contents.

Later that night the Rat Queen snuck into the Princess's room planning to do something horrible to the Princess. The Queen stood near the head of the target when she opened up her mouth and started flossing her teeth. "No way I am I biting those horrible feet of hers. I would rather gag on a piece of old cheese that go near those feet." The Queen said as she moved towards Fllay's neck. The Queen opened her mouth and she bit the neck of the Princess placing a curse on her.

The Rat Queen ran away as Fllay started screaming as she held her neck. When the Guards rushed in to see what happened they were horrified by the sight they saw. Fllay was no longer a beautiful woman. Her faced looked like the crypt keeper. The guards couldn't even look at her.

The next morning the Inventor and his son were called in to help find a way to cure the Princess of her curse placed on her by the Rat Queen. The King looked down at the Inventor and his son and asked "Isn't there anything you can do for her?"

"I don't know yet, but we will be looking for a way." Mr. Hibiki answered.

"Good, and please hurry because I don't want to have to hire a plastic surgeon again to fix my daughter's face." The King whispered to Mr. Hibiki.

Through the night the Inventor and his son worked trying to find a way to free Princess Fllay of the Cruse, but just when all hope for the Princess seemed lost the Inventor found a way to help the Princess. The Inventor and his son returned to the King and Queen to tell them that they found a way.

"Did you find anything?" the Queen asked.

"Yes we did. The only way your daughter will be cured is if she eats the nut contained within a Crackatooth nut's shell. The nut has healing properties that can restore your daughter's beauty, but the nut can only be broken up by a strong and honest man. If the person doesn't meat these qualifications then the person will only break his teeth on the nut's shell." The Inventor answered.

"But I don't think we have any Crackatooth nuts around here?" the king said with a sad expression.

"Wait dear…there is a tree in the royal garden that grows Crackatooth nuts." The Queen informed her husband.

"Very well have all of the men in the kingdom gathered tomorrow." The King announced, but he suddenly turned to one of his servants. "Make sure they are blindfolded so they don't freak-out when they see our daughter." The King whispered to one of his servants standing near him. "Now whoever breaks the nut and save my daughter will be given a mountain of gold as his reward, and oh my have my daughter's hand in marriage." The King said while her own daughter was glaring at him.

The next day many came and tried to break the nut, but no one was able to do it. All the suitors got for their failed attempts were a broken tooth and a trip to the dentist. Every man was blind folded no none of the suitors would be scared by Fllay's horrible appearance. By the end of the day no one succeeded. With no one left to try and open the shell all hope seemed lost. Feeling sorry for the Princess the Inventor's son picked up the nut and he placed it within his mouth. Within a moment the shell was broken opened and the nut inside was exposed. Everyone was speechless until.

"My boy you did it. Here give me that nut." The King said as Kira handed him the nut.

The Princess ate the nut and within minutes she was changed back to her normal self. While everyone was cheering the Rat Queen was hiding near by and she saw the whole event take place. She was very angry that her curse was broken.

"Damn that boy. If he likes breaking nuts then he shall do so forever as a Nutcracker!" the Rat Queen thought as she quietly sunk up on the Kira and without any warning she bit him on the leg.

Kira grunted out in pain as he grew smaller until he transformed into a Nutcracker. Everyone was surprised by what happened to the boy, but as the Queen was walking away she was suddenly crushed to death by a small statue that had fallen from the balcony above. On that Balcony Crot, Orga and Shani were beating up Azrael for dumping water on their sugar so they grabbed him and were smashing him into a small statue for a while until it was accidentally knocked over. Lucky Azrael held onto the side for dear life, but the Queen was killed by the statue when it landed on her.

The Rat King appeared near the side of the Statue to see what was left of his slain Queen. "Ah a sad day for the Rat Kingdom. A moment of silence is required." Raww said as he stood next to the Queen quietly for a moment until at that moment Azrael started to fall from the balcony, but instead of plummeting to his doom he landed on a chair near the bottom with a very soft cushion that saved his life.

Meanwhile the King and the Queen were surprised by what happened. The Princess got up from her chair and shouted "I can't believe you were trying to use that Nutcracker to take advantage of me and my family!"

"Please your majesty wait." Mr. Hibiki was trying to say, but Fllay interrupted him.

"Quiet! From hence forth you are banished from the Kingdom. You are to be gone by sunrise or else." Fllay shouted as she gave Hibiki a death glare.

The King and Queen didn't say a word, but Hibiki saw standing near him was the crushed remains of the Rat Queen. Near the Queen was the Rat King as he looked up at Hibiki and gave him an evil glare. That was when Hibiki figured out what happened. So he picked up his son and whispered softly "Don't worry my son. Someone day I will find a way to lift the curse."

Suddenly the scene went back as Lacus heard Mariko's voice again saying "After the Godfather finished his story the little girl played with her gift until one of her siblings broke it by accident. After the Grandfather repaired it the mother placed the Nutcracker inside a toy case to keep it safe. Later that night after the girl had gone to bed she woke up and she rushed down stairs to check on her Nutcracker. She found that it was safe, but suddenly something happened. The little girl started shrinking and soon as was as big as the toy figures in the case."

Lacus suddenly awoke on the floor in front of the Christmas tree at the orphanage, but something was very different. The Christmas tree was as big as a thirty story building and the presents were big. A moment later Lacus figured out why everything was so big. It was because she was very small…she was about as big as a toy now.

"Oh no its like I am actually living through the story, but if my knowledge of the story is correct. Then the next thing that should happen will be." Lacus was think as she looked to the side to see a small army of rats were appearing out of nowhere armed with various objects like forks, knives, and spoons. On top of a chair the Rat King Raww Le Klueze appeared and he was wearing a gold crown and was holding a sword in one hand as his white cape was moving in the wind that was coming in through a near by window. Lacus was in trouble.

A/N: well I hoped the humor I did works out nicely, but if Lacus is playing the part of the little girl while Kira is the Nutcracker what parts or what toys will be other characters be? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Battle of the Toys

Chapter 2

Battle of the Toys

Lacus was taking a couple steps back as she watched the rats slowly advance towards her. Lacus was very worried about those big fat ugly rats armed with kitchen utensils. Lacus turned around and she ran for the Christmas tree hoping to take refuge behind the Christmas presents, but while she was trying to find a present to hide behind she came across a Nutcracker sitting next to a present. When Lacus walked up to the Nutcracker she recognized it.

"Kira!" she muttered as the Nutcracker came to life and Kira was standing up holding a sword in his hand.

"Huh!" Kira said with a confused expression.

Suddenly more toys surrounding them started coming to life. One toy in particular caught Lacus's attention next. It looked like some kind of a large G.I. Joe Navy Seal commando armed with two combat knives, an Assault rifle, three grenades, and a handgun. "Yzak!" Lacus exclaimed with a surprised expression as the action figure came to life and started flexing its muscles. Apparently Yzak was trying to show off. Heck Yzak even had combat paint on his face.

The next toy to come to life was a very strange one. The Toy was a very cute little home made doll that looked a lot like Nicol. Next to him was Dearka who was a Ninja action figure with black clothes, small Ninja accessories, two Katana swords and karate chop action. The next toy was a pretty fairy with a sparking dress. The identity of that toy surprised Lacus because it was someone she would least expect.

"Ms. Cagalli?" Lacus said with a surprised expression.

"What are you looking at?" Cagalli asked as she shot Kira and Lacus a threatening glare.

The next toy to awaken was Athrun and no one would have guessed what kind of toy he became. "Athrun you are a Jedi?" Lacus said as Athrun was a Star Wars Action figure, but Lacus was wrong…Athrun wasn't a Jedi. He was a Sith lord action figure with dark robes and a red light saber, but aside from that he was still the same Athrun. Soon Miriallia joined the group as a Witch with black dress and a pointy hat holding a bloom stick in her hands. On her shoulder sat a small cat which looked a lot like Tolle.

Miriallia looked at Cagalli and thought "that is just unfair."

Sai and Kuzzey were small army men figures armed with the usual rifle. Lacus was surprised to see all of her friends were action figures. Now that everyone was gathered. Kira turned to Lacus and said "Uh excuse me, but what is going on?"

"Well I wish we had time to explain, but I am afraid there is army of rats heading this way!" Lacus warned as she pointed to the rats.

The rats were currently building catapults out of sticks while at the same time they were gathering large jawbreakers to use as ammunition. Meanwhile on top of a chair the Rat King Raww raised his sword up and shouted "Bring me the head of the Coordina--uh—I mean the head of the Nutcracker!"

The rats started making squeaking sounds as a small group of them started rushing towards the Christmas tree with their weapons raised. Kira and all of the toys saw the rats charging towards them.

"Everyone grab a weapon and charge!" Kira said as he led the toys into battle to fight the rats. Yzak dove into the nearest group of rats and started putting some into choke holds with his arm while he started kicking some rats back with his feet.

Dearka was going Jackie Chan on his foes as he started beating any rat that tried to attack him with some fancy fighting moves. He even sent some rats flying into the air. Cagalli on the other hand was having trouble with the rats as they started laughing and pointing fingers at her calling her names. After about having enough of those rats she walked away for a few moments. Suddenly a large apple came out of nowhere flying through the air. The Apple hit the rats crushing one of them in the process.

Cagalli returned a moment later carrying a large candy cane in her hands holding it up like a large sledgehammer. "How do you like them apples? Here try the candy canes next!" Cagalli shouted as she started chasing the rats the apple she threw missed while holding up the new weapon she had ready to start beating some rats with it. Miriallia was using her broom to keep some of the rats back as she was swinging it wildly in front of her.

Sai and Kuzzey unfortunately were running away from some of the rats as the two were being chased by three rats holding forks. Nicol on the other hand had the rats on the run despite his fragile little body. How is this possible you ask? Well it turns out that Nicol found a remote control monster truck that he was using to terrorize some of the rats with. Nicol was sitting under the tree watching as he used the truck to chase the group of rats he was harassing all over the place. He accidentally ran over a few them in the process.

Last and certainty not least Athrun kept doing a Dearth Vader impersonation to scary most of the rats away, but any rats that dared to challenge him meet with an unfortunate accident. Two Rats were currently running towards Athrun as the Sith Lord looked at them with a cold glaze and said "Retreat now and I won't use my powers on you!" The rats simply laughed at his threat.

While Athrun was closing his eyes trying to use some dark side power he didn't notice that the monster truck Nicol was control ran over the two rats as it passed by Athrun. By the time Athrun opened his eyes he was suspired to see his foes were laying on the ground in a lot of pain.

"Wow…I guess I really do have dark side powers." Athrun thought as he started starching his head.

The battle was going well for the toys, but Kira was fighting his way across the field towards the Rat King himself. After slicing up six Rats to reach the King Raww jumped down from his place on the chair to face the Nutcracker.

"Die wooden toy!" Raww roared as he charged the Nutcracker and the two began clashing against one another with their swords. Kira and Raww fought one another each them exchanged one blow after another. Sparks were seen every time their swords collided with others. Lacus was sitting under the safety of the tree watching the battle between the Rat King and Kira.

The battle was even so far, but that was when Rat King started fight dirty. "Hey look behind you its Princess Fllay!" The Rat King said with an evil smile. Kira turned his head to look, but that was when the Rat King struck by kicking Kira between the legs and punching him in the face. As Kira fell to the ground he too retaliated with a dirty trick of his own. He took his sword and he chopped off the tip of the rat king's tail. Raww screamed as he looked down at the Nutcracker and said "You dirty little trickster!"

"Gee look who's talking!" Kira mocked as he got up and he continued fighting the rat king.

Meanwhile a very familiar looking rat was running up to Dearka and Yzak holding two Jawbreakers in his hands. It was Azrael, and the rat hit both toys in the head with the Jawbreakers. Azrael hit them so hard that both candy pieces to break over their heads. Instead of getting knocked out the two toys turned around with very angry expressions as they looked down at Azrael.

"Mommy." Azrael squeaked as Yzak punched the rat in the face so hard that some of his teeth flew out of his mouth.

Then Dearka finished the job by kicking Azrael so hard that the rat was sent flying across the room and was sent tumbling down the stairs into the basement, and for a rat that was a long way down.

While Kira was still fighting Raww the masked king of the rats shouted "Shani, Crot, Orga get over here now!" But no one came. "Where the hell are those three?" Raww thought as he and Kira fought. Speaking of which Shani, Crot, and Orga were in the kitchen to satisfy their endless addiction to sugar. Currently the three rats were having a cookie eating contest.

"3…2…1…GO!" the three shouted as each rat ate its own container of cookies trying to see how could finish them first.

After the three ate their share of cookies Shani won the contest. All three rats climbed out of the containers and started burping. Crot and Shani's burps were light, but Orga's burp was so loud that it caused a glass jar near by to burst into pieces.

"Nice one"! Crot complimented.

"Thanks!" Orga replied.

"What next!" Shani asked his friends.

"Candy!" Crot shouted happily.

"Yeah!" the other two rats shouted with glee.

Back at the battle some of the toys were getting pushed back by the rats as they were starting to fight back. However Dearka and Yzak were still holding out as Dearka was creating a pile of knocked out rats that were beaten senseless while Yzak was using two small rats like a pair of Nunchucks beating back the other rats.

Kira was starting to have trouble with Raww as the masked rat's attacks were becoming fiercer by the second. Lacus saw what the battle wasn't going so well. She knew if they only had some extra help they could win the battle. That was when Lacus got an idea. Lacus suddenly ran off behind some presents and disappeared.

Moments later Kira and Raww were fighting on top a table and the Rat King had knocked Kira's sword out of his hand and forced Kira over the side. Now the nutcracker was holding onto the edge of the table for the shake of his life. Raww stood in front of the Nutcracker looking down on him with an evil smile.

"This is where it ends Nutcracker." Raww said as he raised his sword ready to finish the job.

That was when Lacus reappeared, but only this time she wasn't alone. "Charge!" Lacus shouted as every Haro she had started bouncing out towards the rats. The cavalierly had arrived or rather a small army of Haros were coming to take care of the rats. The Haro now outnumbered the rats and since they were so large the rats dropped their weapons and started running away like scared like children.

"Come back here you cowards!" Raww shouted as his men were running away from the Haros that were either crushing or rolling over his fellow rat soldiers. "Fine run away, but I am going to finish the Nutcracker first." Raww snapped as he turned his attention back on Kira who was about to lose his grip and fall, but Raww was going to use his sword and stab the Nutcracker in the head to kill him.

"Hey…you will leave Kira alone!" Lacus shouted as she gestured for a few of her Haros to start throwing the Jawbreakers the rats were going to use for the catapults. Their target was the rat king. The Haros were very accurate as each Jawbreaker hit its mark. After a couple blows to the head the rat king fell over the edge of the table and he landed on the ground.

Moments later two rats with a stretcher wearing white hats with a red cross on them came and they carried the rat king away. One of the Jawbreakers that a Haro threw went over the table and it was flying in the air until it hit Azrael right in the face as it was falling back to the ground. The rat fell backwards and fell down the stairs again.

The battle was won so Lacus had one of her Haros grab Kira and bring him safety to the ground. Lacus smiled as she ran up to her Nutcracker and hugged him. At that very moment she could hear the Nutcracker calling her name.

"Lacus….Hey Lacus….Lacus wake up." Kira said as Lacus suddenly opened her eyes and she found herself with her arms around Kira's waist. Lacus awoke to find out that it was Christmas morning. Lacus soon learned that she had fallen asleep in the chair she was sitting in last night while listening to the Father Mariko's story about the Nutcracker. When Kira sat down Lacus unknowingly wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh my goodness I can't believe I fell asleep like. I am sorry Kira." Lacus spoiled with an innocent smile.

"It ok Lacus. You were sleeping so peacefully that we didn't want to bother you." Kira said with a smile.

At that moment Athrun and Father Mariko emerged from the kitchen with confused expressions on their faces. Kira and Lacus looked at them until Lacus asked "What is wrong you two?"

"Well you are going to find this hard to believe, but all of our sugar is gone." Athrun answered.

"Not only that. The cookies and the candies we had for the Christmas party are gone as well." Father Mariko said with a sad expression.

"What on earth happened?" Kira asked with a confused expression.

Lacus started to smile as she hugged Kira and whispered quietly saying "Oh don't worry about it…my Nutcracker." Kira was confused as he couldn't figure out why Lacus was hugging him, but he didn't really mind.

At that moment the door opened and Cagalli walked in, but when the door opened it hit a small table with a bowl full of Jawbreakers. One of the Jawbreakers rolled out of the basket and fell on the ground until it hit a rat by the name of Azrael that had just finally recovered and climbed out of the basement and was standing the top of the stairs.

When the Jawbreaker hit Azrael fell back and tumbling down the stairs again after shouting "shit!" Meanwhile outside somewhere in the jungle. Three rats were carrying large boxes of candies on their backs while laughing. It was the most wonderful, but certainty the strangest Christmas Lacus had ever had. However the real question in her mind was.

"Was it all just a dream?"

THE END

A/N: well I did plan on making a short story, but I didn't expect it was going to be this short. Oh well its done. I am not too sure about the humor I did was good, but I'll let you be the judge of that. I am a bit concerned about the toy forms I picked for the characters, but I think the story turned out all alright. Well thank you for reading and may you have a wonderful Christmas and happy holidays.


End file.
